Hamish, Hubert and Harris
Hamish, Hubert and Harris are the three younger brothers of Merida DunBroch. Appearance The triplets are all very short, so short in fact that their father can pick them up and toss them into the air with one hand. Despite their small stature, their red hair is made of large gnarls, larger then their sisters and it makes them look a little taller then they are. They wear clothing identical to their father's except miniaturized. Their tiny size makes them perfectly designed for mischeif making. Because of their mischevious nature and small size, Merida frequently refers to them as "wee devils." Powers and Abilities The Triplets don't posses any magical abilities, but because of their small size, they are extremly efficient at navigating shortcuts through their castle home. They are so good at this in fact, that they can get from one side of castle DunBroch to the other virtually instantaneously, possible even breaking the laws of physics in the process. They are also very clever when it comes to formulating plans as they successfully managed to mislead the clan-leaders across the castle when Merida and Elinor tried to escape. The majority of their plans revolve around how to steal the cakes from the hand-maiden Maudie who works at castle DunBroch. These plans range from bunjee jumping to grab the cakes and launching themselves to escape on a catapult. Role in the Crossover Relationships The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Though he doesn't let on in front of Merida, Hiccup can't stand the Triplets. He finds them irritating and extremely annoying. Their mischevious nature also upsets Toothless which can further aggravate Hiccup. On their part, the Triplets love annoying Hiccup. They annoy him rather cruely so it is reasonable to assume that they don't like Hiccup that much either. Toothless on the other hand holds a high caliber of mutual affection with the Triplets, the Triplets finding the idea of a dragon amazing and fascinating, while giving him a healthy dose of affection and attention in return. Jack Frost Jack and the triplets get on extremely well with each other as they all love to make mischief and cause trouble. When working together, they become an extremely powerful and virtually unstoppable force of nature. Merida DunBroch The triplets are the younger brothers of Merida. Unlike in some sibling relationships seen in films, Merida instantly took to the three boys and enjoyed playing with them. She also likes to teach the boys how to use a bow and arrow. Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel finds the Triplets adorable. She is very motherly towards them. She likes to show them how to paint, dance and play instuments. She also bakes for them. Because she is so nice to the Triplets, the Triplets help to brush her hair and collect colours for her paints. Fantasy Wind Flik Red Buster Moon Lightning McQueen Mater Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Soren Blu Aladar Mia Thermopolis Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing Category:Brave Category:Brave Characters Category:Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Bears Category:Secondary Characters Category:Animated Characters